I'm bored
by Nanodaperson
Summary: See what Shuichi does on a boring, rainy day! and remember, the muffins took your shorts. D Yeah another bad summary to a really funny story.


La Li ho! That's right!! I'm back! Two stories in a row!! I'm on a roll...or it tells people i have no life...

O.o

Leave me alone!! Its raining where i live so i can't do much...Which brings us to our story right now1 It just thought of it because it made me laugh becuase it was what i was doing!

ENJOY!!

--

___**I'm Bored**_

It was a rainy day and NG has giving Bad luck a day off. Shuichi stared ou the window with an extremly bored look on his face. He sighed because there was nothing to do. His lover, Eiri Yuki, was working on his novel (or looking up porn D lol. i don't know, i mean he always seems to being working on a deadline. What if he made it up and is looking at porn instead?...moving on.). Shuichi looked at the clouds.

"...its raining...its pouring...the old man is...i'm hungry." he got up and headed for the kitchen. He made himself a chicken sandwich and sat at the window again."

"Ugh!" he groaned, but he noticed it was fun, so he wanted to make more weird noises. "AAAAAHHWUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEGOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYPAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"SHUICHI!! SHUT UP!!" yelled the novelist from the other room.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS!!" yelled back the singer. He then picked up the remote to the television, but it dropped. He picked it up again and it slipped from his hands again. He picked it up once more but more careful. Once he was up, he didn't drop it. Then he walked to the couch and tripped.

He stood up and started beating the remote." AHHHHHH!! DIE YOU ELECTRICAL ELEPHANT!! UH! UH! YEAH, WHAT NOW?! WHO'S SLIPPERY NOW?! HUH?!"

"Eh-hem." interupted Eiri Yuki. Shuichi quickly turned aorund to his lover.

"...It fell." stated Shuichi.

"Yeah, and i suppose it exploded too with sound effects?"

"...maybe."

"You owe me a new remote."

"Can it be one of those remotes that are stuffed animal kitties?" asked Shuichi with hope.

Yuki stared at him like he was nuts. "I'm going back to work."

"Can i come?"

"...as long as you say nothing, do nothing and don't touch anything."

"...fun." Shuichi followed Yuki into the other room. Yuki sat down and started working on his novel. Shuichi grabbed then pen next to him.

"Shuichi, I-"

"Its Shiny, i can't help it!" Yuki grabbed the pen from him and told him to sit. Shuichi sat on the floor for a minute until he saw a book of Yuki's. he grabbed it and looked at it.

"Do you understand the meaning of do not touch anything?"

"But Yuki i'm not going to break-" just then Shuichi ripped a page so loud that the novelist heard it.

"Shuichi, did you just-"

"Nope. No, lies! I din't rip a page no." he backed up into a shelf and knocked everything over. Yuki's expressions went from angry to shocked to even more angry. Shuichi looked at him.

"...It wasn't me?"

"OUT!! NOW!!" he threw Shuichi out of his study and slammed the door and locked it. Shuichi huffed at him.

"Fine, i see how it is...i can do other stuff. Cooler stuff! You'll see!!"

Five minutes later Shuichi was upside down on the couch making up a random song.

"Its raining out side and my stomach hurts and my world is upside down! I'm very bored and camels are green and...i have a head ache..." he then fell off the couch face down to the floor. He got up and found caryons on the table. He looked at them for a while. He then ran to the walls and started to draw.

An hour later the writer heard no sound of his bored lover, which made him worried. He walked out and saw his walls filled with drawings. He then turned his attention to Shuichi who was drawing right next to him.

"What the hell it this!?" yelled Yuki. Shuichi turned and looked at Yuki like he was pray.

"YUKI!!OMGIFOUNDCRAYONSANDIWASDRAWINGONTHEWALLSIDREWAUNICORNANDWAFFLESANDIGIANTSWORDSMANWEARINGABIKKINIAND-"

" Woah...slow down, why are you talking fast?"

"IDON'TKNOWALLIHADWASKOOLAIDDRINKS!!" said the singer with mountains of Koolaid mix in his drink. He was rocking back and forth. Yuki was a little worried. Shuichi then jumped up.

"IMMAGONNAGORUNNING!!" and he sprinted out the door. Yuki was disturbed.

'I got to hide the Kool aid mix better next time.' he thought to himself. He looked out the window and it was still raining. Five minutes later Shuichi came back in a soaked. He walked up to his lover.

"...I'm wet."

"I can understand you now."

"...I'm wet."

" I know dumbass, you went running in the rain."

"...I'm still wet."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"...get me a slinky?"

"...why?"

"I think they are cool!"

"Good to know...I'm going back to-"

"PLEASE!! A SLINKY!! PRETTY PWEEESE!!"

"Fine, I'll get you a damn slinky! But you stay here because after the last time in the toy store...oh my god."

"Its not my fault that i drove the little kid car into the street without paying for it and i almost got killed." Yuki just stared at him.

"Whatever. Watch the house and-"

"But what should i do?"

"...videogames? I don't know, just nothing distructive." he closes the door. Shuichi ran to the video games and started playing.

"YES!! NO MORE BOREDOMMMMMMMMMMM!!"

Ten minutes later, playing a duck shooting game he is dead bored on the couch. He shoots a duck.

"Baaaa...take that sheep bird...thingy...okay I'm bored." He turns off the game and hears his stomach growl. He thought of making a cake so he won't be hungry and something for Yuki too. He got out eggs, bacon, milk, cereal, bread, sugar, whipped cream, strawberries, choclate bar, and candles. He molded the cake together to make it a rectangle. He stuck in the oven and put it on high. He sat down and started throughing an melon up and down until it broke. He cleaned it up and the saw the sun come out.

"Finally!!" he ran outside and was out there for an hour and a half. He walked back in side to hear beeping noises, loud raddling , and the smell of smoke.

"CRAP!! THE CAKE!!" he ran to the oven when suddnely it exploded. Everything and everywhere was covered in black ash, inclucing Shuichi. Then the door opened.

"Yo, brat i got-" he saw the blackness of his kitchen and ran into the study. A couple seconds later he walked out calmly to get his coffee. He got some and was heading out of the kitchen.

"Um, hello?" Yuki turned around to his lover covered in ash.

"Yeah?"

"Your...not going to kill me, right?"

Yuki started to chuckle. Then he just stopped. I'm going to frickin' kill you...Oh, and they didn't have slinkies so i got you a chinese finger trap. Enjoy." He threw it at Shuichi and left the room. Shuichi shrugged and put both fingers in each side. He tried getting them out, but he was stuck in it. He struggled until suddenly he collapsed. Yuki heard a loud bang and came out. He saw Shuichi on the floor with the finger traps on his fingers still. Yuki sighed, took off the trap and picked up Shuichi to place himon the couch. He felt his lover's head and it was warm.

"Idiot, thats why you doon't run in the rain." Shuichi then flinched and said.

"Muffins...took your shorts..." Yuki was highly disturbed.

"Never being around you on a rainy day again."

_**End**_

--

Yep...something like that happened...except the cake, the fever, and running in the rain. Otherwise...thats my story. That was fun! I hoped you enjoyed that...yeah...yawn

Sleepy i am. So Goodnight, read more, review (please) and when your bored...um...just spin on the floor screaming "Look what i can do!" or something to get attention. Yes, I'm crazy when i'm tired and bored...and possible and everyday bases...yeah...seeya!


End file.
